Show your fear
by Platinum Angel
Summary: z-fighters gone? *Chapter Two Is up!*
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Vegeta...this isn't funny you know. Vegeta!"  
  
There was still no response.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma was getting scared now. "Vegeta please...answer me."  
  
Little did she know that she was being watched? But by who?  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen and put on some coffee. She then walked over to the table and sat down waiting for it to finish brewing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goku! Dinner!" Chi-Chi was getting desperate. Goku has been missing for 20 minutes. He wasn't responding. He just vanished.  
  
"What's going on?" Chi-Chi mumbled to herself.  
  
A twig snapped to her left and she whipped her head around in time to see a flash of red. "What?" She was scared. She ran into the house to all Bulma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Bulma's voice was a little bit shaky.  
  
"Bulma? It's Chi-Chi. I can't find Goku! He disappeared."  
  
There was a long pause and Bulma could hear silent sobs in the background. "What am I going to do Bulma?"  
  
"Chi-Chi. Vegeta disappeared also. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"No, Bulma. Something's here. I saw it...or heard it in the woods. I'll go there."  
  
"Please Chi-Chi, be careful."  
  
"Okay, be there in a few"  
  
They hung up.  
  
Bulma started pacing. Then she heard a smash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi grabbed her bag that contained her purse, and a weapon. Just in case.  
  
She walked out the door and locked it. She started to walk to Bulma's house down the small dirt road.  
  
She had gotten about a mile in a short amount of time. "This is when I wished I could fly." She said to herself. Then there was a flash of red to her left. She broke into a run.  
  
She saw capsule corp. not far ahead. She heard a hiss, then a voice." I'll be watching." Then she heard a deep cackle.  
  
She pounded on the door. "Bulma open up!"  
  
The door opened and Bulma was standing there as white as a ghost.  
  
"Bulma?" Chi-Chi questioned.  
  
"Yes, come in. Things just started shattering. Something's here. But then it left. It said it was watching."  
  
"Yes, something said the same thing to me on the path."  
  
"Oh. I am going to call the rest of the Z-fighters and see if they can come and help. Maybe something came up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bulma walked over to her phone and dialed Krillens number. 18 picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"18? Where's Krillen?"  
  
"I don't know...one minute he's here, the next he disappeared. The old man too. Things all over the house have been going berserk. Are you OK? I am a little freaked."  
  
"Yeah, we're okay. Vegeta and Goku disappeared too. Chi-Chi's here. Things have been weird here too. Chi-Chi was followed in the woods."  
  
"I am worried. I'll be there on a minute." With that 18 hung up.  
  
"Well Chi-Chi" Bulma said. "18's coming here in a bit. At least we will have some defense."  
  
"Yeah." She looked at the floor. "Goku...."  
  
"I guess I should call Yamcha."  
  
"Are you still together with him?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yea, but I don't know anymore."  
  
Bulma picked up the phone, and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello? Yamcha residence." a light female voice said.  
  
"Hi, umm...Is Yamcha there please?" She was holding her anger. Maybe he hired a maid.  
  
"Umm, nope...he disappeared." The girlie voice said.  
  
"May I ask who this is?"  
  
"My name is Marron." She said.  
  
"Okay Marron. This is Bulma. Are you the house maid?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, That's all I needed to hear then."  
  
She slammed the phone down.  
  
"He was cheating on me." Bulma said to Chi-Chi, malice in her voice.  
  
"Oh, Bulma I-"  
  
"No need, I don't care."  
  
"Okay." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"That must be 18."  
  
18 walked in with a huge iron box.  
  
"Sure, show off.... You can lift that and we can't."  
  
"Look Bulma. I brought ammunition. I have a weird feeling about this. I went and saw Dende. He said that all of the Z-fighter, including Tien and Chatzou has disappeared. No one knows where they are. Only the female mates are left. Now look...I brought a few things."  
  
18 put down the box and opened it to reveal machine guns, Bazookas, lasers, weapons of all kinds.  
  
"Where the hell did you get these?"  
  
"I stole them from an army base on my way."  
  
Bulma laughed.  
  
"I also think that you two should start training. And Bulma, maybe you can get something to raise your power level..."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Bulma ran down the stairs just as a window shattered and a woman stepped into the household.  



	2. CHAPTER 2:

Disclaimer: I own a safety pin, a nickel, a stick of gum, and a piece of string. Not DBZ or any of the characters. ^ _ ^  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Taurus Mate, and a trial test.  
  
  
  
"My name is Jade." She said upon entering. She glanced at 18 then at Bulma and Chi-Chi. "My mate, Taurus, has disappeared. I was told to find the other female mates to the Z-fighters." She brushed by the three females, her tail twitching angrily behind her.  
  
"Oh" Bulma said, "Well, welcome to my home."  
  
"Thank you. You two are the weaker of the few are you not?" She asked pointing to Bulma and Chi-Chi. Jades tail wrapped around her waist snugly. Didn't Vegeta tell me that when Saiyans do that they expect battle? Was that it? No, something like that…  
  
"Yes, we are." Bulma responded. She clenched her teeth tightly. I'll show her weak… She growled to herself.  
  
"Then I propose we start." Jade said smirking.  
  
"Start what?"  
  
"Bulma is it?" She nodded. "We must start training."  
  
"What in the hells name do we have to start training for? I mean. Uh, forget it!" Bulma was getting sick of being called weak.  
  
"I thought that you would see it my way." Jade laughed lightly. "You are the genius. You were not meant to be the strong one. I suppose that you were on your way to find something that will substantially raise power levels. Were you not?" Jades tail unwound itself from around her waist and skimmed the floor. Then it started flicking in agitation by having to wait for Bulma to answer.  
  
"Yes, I was. Don't mind me asking, but…are you a Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes. Is it that noticeable?" Jade asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, can I have a blood sample?"  
  
Chi-Chi and 18's eyes went wide. What is she thinking?  
  
"What is its use to you?"  
  
"Well," Bulma took a deep breath. "I believe that I may be able to alter the Human DNA and mutate it to create a more…"  
  
All Jade heard was. "Blah…blah blah blah DNA blah blah blah alter human blah blah blah…" She thought to shut her up. "Fine, whatever." She said carelessly.  
  
"But, don't you…"  
  
"Shut UP! And just do it okay?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "Follow me." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Finally!" Jade said. Happy to be able to do something.  
  
They got down to the lab and Bulma took out a needle and inserted it none too gently into Jades arm. Not that she minded. She didn't feel it. Bulma removed the needle and went to her microscope to get to work.  
  
Jade then got up and walked over to the door. "You two. Here." She pointed to a spot in front of her. Chi-Chi and 18 walked cautiously up to Jade and waited for further orders. "Okay, we train. Go find something to wear." Then she walked away to the gravity room.  
  
  
  
Jade walked to the doors that open when they sensed her presence near the entrance. She stepped inside and looked around. This should do… She thought to herself. So this was where the almighty prince trained huh? Not too bad…  
  
Right then Chi-Chi and 18 walked in wearing Saiyan armor. Jade snorted. They are not Saiyans. She said to herself.  
  
"Jade, we're ready to start. I only wish that I knew what was going on." Chi-Chi said a little concerned.  
  
"Look," Jade said plainly "I have no idea what the fuck is going on, okay? So stop fucking asking me! All I do know though is that all of the Saiyan males and "Z-Fighters" have disappeared. Maybe a spell, I don't know. But there are things out there and we need to defeat them and get our mates back. And obviously I can't do this on my own! So I wish that you would just shut-UP! Okay? Now we need to get stronger and fast. So pray that Bulma has something worth my time." She said and grunted. Morons She thought after finishing her "speech".  
  
"Snappy, are we not?" Bulma said from the door.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You should be doing what I told you to do!" Jade bellowed.  
  
"First, I have a mind of my own. And second…. YOU SHUT-UP!" there was silence. "Heh, that's what I thought. Now, I think I know of something that I have developed a few years ago. It has nothing to do with Saiyans, but it will work if you use it as well. I found it as I was looking through the chest of old experiments. It worked. Yamcha used it. And it's permanent. I just need a guinea pig. Any volunteers?"  
  
Chi-Chi stepped forward. "I will. Anything to save my Goku."  
  
"Okey-dokey then." Bulma smiled.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just follow me." She smiled warmly at Chi-Chi. She was brave, and a loyal friend.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi walked off toward Capsule Corp. to run a few tests and left the others to pray. Jade and 18 looked at each other. "I am still here. Train me."  
  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter two. Will the "tests" prove to be worth Jade's while? Maybe…. Mwhahahaha only I know. But if you review you can know too! 


End file.
